Saki Kijima
|info3 = Volume 1 }} |seiyuu=Saki Nakajima }} is Wataru's maid. She is significantly older than Wataru and lives with him in his video-rental store. Her biggest fear is that Wataru will start watching porn when he reaches puberty, which he denies. She takes a mixture of a servant and elder sister role to Wataru, often changing from being subservient to scolding him depending on the situation. She also reacts strongly whenever Hayate touches her anywhere, such as tapping her on the shoulder or carrying her away from danger, worrying about whether or not their physical contact will affect her chances of getting a husband later in life. This is not only limited to Hayate, but other men as well. Appearance Saki has long green hair and has blue eyes. She wears glasses and wears a maid's outfit. Story Introduction In her first appearance Saki accompanied Wataru to visit Nagi in her mansion. When they were at the mansion grounds they got targeted by the Sanzenin automated defenses, Hayate came just in time to save both Saki and Wataru. But Saki was not all that thankful because Hayate touched her body. She then went to take a bath for very long time, when she was done Wataru had already left the mansion. The following day when Hayate wanted to visit Wataru in his building, Saki met Hayate on the way by change and offered to guide him. However she was very cautious and kept her distance from Hayate, making him feel bad. Responsible For Nagi's Safety When Nagi decided to run away from home and stay at Wataru's building, Saki was held responsible for Nagi's welfare and security. She was threatened by the Sanzenin SPs to make sure everything went well. During this time Saki became more focused on pleasing Nagi than Wataru, taking Nagi's side when they fight. When Gilbert showed up and proposed to feign Nagi's kidnapping, Saki also got involved. They went inside a cave and then Nagi suddenly got attacked by Gilbert's mecha, prompting Saki to immediately phone Wataru for help. Luckily for Nagi the mecha was stupid and remembered Nagi only for her twin pony tails. After Sakuya changed Nagi's hairstyle the mecha was unable to identify her. However, the Sanzenin SPs made Saki's hair into twin pony tails and so the mecha started attacking her. She was saved however since Nagi decided to stand up and taunt the mecha, right before she was going to get hit Nagi called for Hayate and he came. With Hayate's arrival Saki and the rest were safe, though the same could not be said for Gilbert. Rescued by Sonia During one of her normal everyday activities in the video rental shop, Saki was kidnapped. The kidnappers wanted to kidnap Wataru since they thought someone with a maid is supposedly rich, but they ended up kidnapping Saki instead. Shortly after she was rescued by Sonia who came to help Saki after Sonia got a kiss from Wataru. Marriage Meeting One night Saki decided to go drinking with her female friends. When she was done she called Wataru and informed him that she was not coming home as she will be sleeping over her parent's place. Wataru took this matter lightly making Saki feel bitter. When she returned the following morning she lied to Wataru telling him there were men too and that her mother suggested to her to have a marriage meeting. Wataru did not show any concern and continued sorting the videos on the shelves. This made Saki very angry and in the heat of the moment called her mother to inform her that she will be attending the marriage meeting. It turned out Saki's partner was Kyonosuke Kaoru. They got along pretty well but they had already confessed to one another that they did not really want to attend the marriage meeting. Kaoru started telling Saki about the one he loves, and unknown to them Nagi, Hayate, and Wataru were nearby watching them. Before Kaoru could finish talking, Yukiji suddenly appeared and dragged Kaoru away to find more liquor. Wataru then came out from hiding and held Saki's hand saying that it was time to return to the video rental shop. Saki agreed and said it was not yet time for her to get married. Golden Week Arc During Golden Week Wataru and Saki went on a trip to Las Vegas. There they met up with Sakuya, the one who planned their vacation. But before they could enjoy their vacation they met Wataru's mother Mikoto Tachibana. Mikoto suddenly said she wants Wataru to live with her in the USA, but Wataru opposed this. Mikoto then proposed gambling to reach a decision since according to her conflicts were decided this way in Las Vegas. Later in the hotel Saki asked if Wataru wanted to live with his mother or with her. Wataru said that he preferred to be with Saki, making her very happy. She vowed to win for Wataru's sake as he is still underage thus unable to gamble. Wataru would later receive a pendant, from his mother, that is similar to Hayate's and Aika's. And though he was told to keep it a secret he told Saki about it, proving the deep bond between the two. She appears in Chapter 307 where due to the economic recession Wataru states that he might not be able to pay her salary soon. Thus she decided to find another job to help him maintain the store. Touched by this, Wataru stated it was not neccessarily as he already took on a loan from Sakuya to start a new business elsewhere. In Chapter 316-317 she proceeds with Hayate and Wataru to deposit the one hundred million yen that Sakuya loaned to him only to lose it on the way. While Hayate went to search for the suitcase with the cash, she stated that she would leave the store and work to pay Wataru back. He replies saying that he learned an important lesson to not let go of the things that are truly important (implying Saki). In Chapter 318 after Wataru successfully locates and deposits the money, Isumi remarked that he really liked Saki a lot. (Though he did not reply) She said to treasure the money as it could bring happiness to the one he liked. Later in the video shop, Wataru announced his decision to quit studying in order to focus on his business and asked Saki to never ever leave him. Alter Ego Maid White Max Heart This is the disguise Saki used during the Hakuou Academy freestyle marathon. While Hayate and Nagi were being attacked by Himuro, Maria and Saki arrived to help. Wearing their maid outfits with shades they introduced themselves as Maid Black Max Heart (Maria) and Maid White Max Heart (Saki). They did not actually fight Himuro since Klaus stepped in and "defeated" Himuro by paying him off with a briefcase full of money. Trivia *Although it is never confirmed, it is implied she may have feelings for Wataru. However she stated to herself before in Chapter 155 that it feels more like a mother to son or elder sister to younger brother kind of feeling. *She has the same first name as her seiyu. Navigation Category:Maids